Paper Cuts
by Errie-chan
Summary: An old crush that turned out fake and leads Uruha to find some comfort in some other's arms. A relationship between a student and a teacher becomes a big scandal whilst two teacher's gay relationship gets in the spotlight...  the rest summary in story


**Name:** Paper cuts**  
>Genre:<strong> Friendship, High School, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**  
>Length: <strong>A few chapters**  
>Warnings:<strong> mild language, yaoi**  
>Couples:<strong> Uruha/Hiroto, Uruha/Byou, Kai/Saga, Tora/Hiroto, Aiji/Maya**  
>Characters:<strong> Gazette (Kai, Uruha, Aoi, Ruki, Reita), SCREW (Byou, Kazuki, Jin, Manabu, Yuuto), Alice Nine (Shou, Hiroto, Tora, Nao, Saga), LM.C (Aiji, Maya), SuG (Takeru), SID (Mao, Aki)**  
>Summary:<strong> An old crush that turned out fake and leads Uruha to find some comfort in some other's arms. A relationship between a student and a teacher becomes a big scandal whilst two teacher's gay relationship gets in the spotlight. A battle between two teen school gangs, with the leaders Hiroto and Byou, threatens the school's silence and Uruha's place. Arguments are made of love and Ruki and Reita know it pretty well. Trust in the class is disappearing as all have to pick a side; Hitoro's or Byou's, while friendship becomes something unbelievable.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the GazettE, SCREW, Alice Nine nor LM.C (I only wish I did). I only own the imagination to create the plot and write it down.

* * *

><p>Uruha took a deep breath in before taking a step to the school's entrance. The big beige building ahead of him was waiting for him. He had been in this school for a couple of years before he left to attend another school for 3 years. And now, he was back. It felt a little weird...<p>

He was curious to see his old friends, meet them again after those 3 years. He couldn't but wonder if anyone would have changed in appearance or in character. He wondered quietly while walking a little cowardly. What would he do if they would start asking why he left them? A small sigh slipped Uruha's lips. He felt all anxious. Oh my God, what happened to Hiroto? How was he? Hiroto used to be someone Uruha liked more than a friend. The thought of leaving him was hard but he never revealed his emotions to him. After all, they were both guys and it was considered wrong...

Uruha's heart started beating faster and faster as he approached the school's wide open door. He could already see students walking in the halls with their friends, talking and laughing. He should have been happy that he would meet his best friends again but somehow, he felt guilty and that this was wrong. At least he could call them and announce his arrival. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like this... But now was too late to think about it.

Uruha walked in the hall, taking a harder grib of his book in his hands. While walking, memories reminded him scenes where he and his old best friends were passing in this hall, talking about how stupid some teachers were and what would they play after school ended. Nice memories but old ones. Now, he had to build new ones that he would remember in the far future.

He walked to the locker with the number 906. Hmmm... those were numbers that could represent easily his birth date... A small smile appeared on his face and he shook his head. He opened the locker, putting the book he had in his hands in it.

The bell rang and the students started heading to their classes. Uruha decided that he should take his way to his class too.

As soon as he pulled his hands out of his locker, someone pushed the door to close shut. Uruha looked up startled and saw 2 boys. One leaning his back on the lockers, the one who closed his locker, and the other one was standing a little further from that boy. One blond and one with black hair. The black haired one, the one who was leaning on the lockers, shoot a small smirk.

"Hey, Rei, we have a new toy to play with." The boy's voice sounded sly to Uruha's ears.

Uruha instantly gulped. He hadn't even arrived and he caught the boys' attention already! He made a small step behind, away from them. He didn't remember that there were any bullies in this school...

"I guess we should teach him that he should never mess with us." the blond boy answered and smirked. He walked closer to Uruha, who was now frozen from fear.

"Hey kitty, are you scared?" the blond boy asked playfully.

"I-I... uhh.." Uruha mumbled not finding any words to talk.

The blond grabbed Uruha by his collar and pinched him on the lockers with strength. The dark haired boy soon pushed himself away from the lockers and walked next to the blond one, leaning with a hand on his shoulder, watching the frightened boy in excitement.

"Please, let me go.." Uruha whispered. He was not the type of a boy who liked to get into fights or challenge anyone. He was a calm and mature for his age boy. He was always doing his homework and raising his hand in class only to answer any question right. Why would he had any problems with anyone? He was a good boy and always had been.

"Ha! You really think we will?" the black haired boy chuckled while looking at him with an intimidating stare. "Well, don't you have big hopes?" he asked sarcastically and chuckled once.

Uruha tried to escape. "Please!" he said scared, already freaking out.

The blonde's grib tightened and he pushed him harder against the lockers, holding one of Uruha's hands at his head's level, against the lockers too. The black haired boy punched Uruha in the stomach, making him let out all the air that was in him before couching.

"Shut up and stay still!" the black haired boy said with hatred in Uruha's ear. Uruha felt too weak to respond or react. He was trying to gasp for air while his hand was over his stomach, hurting like hell. Uruha felt tears raising to his eyes.

"This should teach him a lesson." the blond boy said, still holding tightly Uruha with both of his hands.

"P-Please.." Uruha said when he breathed out. It hurt to speak right now.

"Hey, what is this?" the black haired said not paying attention to Uruha or his cry. He took a phone out of Uruha's jean's pocket and looked at it.

Uruha looked up at the boy and his eyes widened when he noticed that he had his cell phone and was using it. "Give it back!" he managed to shout while struggling to get away from the blonde's grib.

The other boy punched him again in the same spot like before. "I said shut up!" he said angrily and continued exploring the phone.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" a voice was heard a little far down the hall.

Uruha did not look up as tears started forming in his eyes. He felt so much pain right now. He had never experienced something like this before...

"B-Byou?" the black haired boy asked when a blonde boy jogged to where all this scene took place.

"Leave him alone, Rei!" he ordered and Uruha felt the grib around him weaken and eventually disappear. Uruha slid down against the lockers as his legs couldn't hold his painful body up. He noticed tears were falling from his eyes.

"Who is this?" the new blonde boy, Byou, asked the other two.

"A new student." the black haired boy said and shrugged like it was nothing.

"Did he do anything to you?" Byou kept asking.

"No, nothing bad but-"

"Then why are you treating him like this?" Byou asked angrily.

"I... We... Well... Emm..." the black haired boy started talking quietly trying to find an excuse.

"Shut up and disappear! And give me this, too!" Byou said with the same tone and grabbed the cell phone from the other boy's hand.

The two boys disappeared obeying to Byou's orders.

Uruha was still afraid to look up. Who knew that this guy wouldn't do the same? He sounded to powerful over the other two ones, too... Uruha gulped hard while his mind filled with different thoughts and tears fell from his eyes. He looked surprised when he saw a knee touching the ground in front on him- the Byou boy had kneeled next to Uruha.

"Hey.. Are you alright?" Byou asked with a concerned voice.

Uruha did not answer and just kept looking on the ground silently while holding his stomach that just wouldn't stop hurting.

"Hey." Byou said and lifted Uruha's face by putting 2 fingers under his chin. He looked in his eyes. "Does that hurt?"

Uruha decided to plainly nod. He placed his palms on the ground in front of him and tried to stand up. For his surprise, Byou helped him up.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" Byou asked him still being concerned about the new poor boy.

Uruha shook his head to a 'no'.

"Here." Byou said stretching out his hand in which he had Uruha's phone. "Don't worry, those two idiots won't do anything bad to you again." he added and smiled friendlily and warmly.

Uruha took his phone back and nodded. "T-Thank you." he managed to say even though his stomach still hurt.

Byou smiled once more. "See you around then." he said before leaving Uruha on his own.

Uruha watched his 'hero' leave and leaned against the lockers and closed his eyes to take a deep breath to calm down.

.:.:.:.:.:.  
>`:`:`:`<p>

"Hey! Stop that!" Kai whispered loudly, annoyed by his friend's attitude.

"Shh.." Ruki made to Kai and smirked while he kept throwing small pieces or paper on Kai.

"Ruki!" Kai said with he same tone annoyed. He was trying to pay attention to the teacher and yet, Ruki would act all joyful and annoying. Why did Kai let him sit with him? Wait! Kai did not let Ruki to sit at the same desk with him. Ruki had invited himself and had sat with Kai despite hearing all the 'no's from him.

Ruki chuckled. "Don't be a cry-baby." he said whispering and chuckled again.

"You know, some people want to pay attention to the class." Kai replied with his gaze still on the teacher.

"Well, I think you're the only one since even Shou is sleeping whilst Kazuki and Manabu play cards. Also it seems like Jin and Nao have started a long conversation that will probably end in a few hours." Ruki said and chuckled. "And Yuuto and-"

"I don't care what others do. And I don't care if I'm the only one who pays attention. Just stop talking already, damn it!" Kai said annoyed glaring at him.

"Cry-baby" Ruki repeated and chuckled.

"Oh shut up!"

"What is going on there?" the teacher asked Kai as he looked at the two of them. Suddenly, the class went silent while Kazuki and Manabu hid their cards. Kai blushed a little.

"Nothing Saga-sama. I'm sorry." Kai apologized and bowed a little embarrassed.

"Alright but no other chance." Saga warned them and continued his lesson.

Kai glanced at Ruki angrily and looked back at the board where Saga was writing something down now.

Ruki chuckled and rolled his eyes.

A knock on the door was heard and even Tora and Manabu looked up.

"Yes?" Saga asked looking at the door that opened with hesitation after his question. "Oh! Welcome." Saga smiled at the new student. "Come in."

Uruha gulped and walked in closing the door behind him.

"What is your name?" Saga asked with a friendly smile.

Uruha felt a little awkward as all the stares were on him. He felt his face turning slight red. "U-Uruha." he finally said.

"Oh, I heard that you would come today but I started doubting since you were late. Anyways, have a seat and try to pay attention." Saga pointed at an empty seat and Uruha nodded before walking to it. He sat down quietly, next to a black haired boy who was doodling on a piece of paper. "Let's continue.." Saga said and continued his lesson while all the class continued doing their own things.

Uruha took his book out from his backpack and stared at the teacher taking notes.

"I didn't know a new student would come.." Uruha heard a little loud whisper a little behind him.

"I didn't know it either. Especially now that it's already October..." another whisper answered the first one.

"But he is cute." the first whispered said again, making Uruha blush a little and look down at his notebook.

.:.:.:.:.:.  
>`:`:`:`<p>

"Hey." a voice said over Uruha's head. Uruha looked up and his eyes widened while a smile appeared on his face.

"S-Shou?" Uruha asked in excitement.

"Yeah..." Shou said frowning. "How did you know that?" he asked while the boy next to him looked amused.

"I-I'm Uruha. Your old friend!" Uruha said excited as he stood up.

"Uru?" Shou said and smiled. He hugged tightly his old lost friend. "How are you? It's been so long!" he said happily.

"I'm fine. What about you? And the others? How are they?" Uruha asked hugging back his friend.

"I've been fine too." Shou said jumping Uruha's second question. "How come you came here?" he asked as soon as he pulled away.

"We moved back." Uruha shrugged and smiled.

"You haven't changed at all. I should have recognized you when you entered the class cause I know you'll have been blushing. But I was too busy sleeping..." he said and chuckled.

Uruha blushed a little. "and you haven't changed at all. You are still sleeping in each class, right?" he asked and chuckled.

"Not all. Just Saga-sama's." Shou said and shrugged. "Oh!" he said as he remembered the boy next to him. "This is Jin." he said introducing the blond boy next to him. "This is Uruha." he said to Jin who nodded.

"Nice to meet you." both Uruha and Jin said and chuckled.

"We should go to the lunch room now. I'm starving." Shou said cutting their chuckles.

"Still eating more than you need?" Uruha asked and chuckled.

"Hey! Food is love! But I guess haters gonna hate.." Shou said and chuckled. He turned to leave. "Let's go guys."

Uruha nodded and gathered quickly his stuff before fallowing Shou with Jin.

.:.:.:.:.:.  
>`:`:`:`<p>

"Kai" Saga said while approaching the only student that stayed back in the class.

"Yes sensei?" Kai asked looking up from his stuff.

Saga leaned on Kai's desk to look better at the 16 yeard old boy. "Thank you for not sleeping in my class." Saga said and smiled.

Kai felt all anxious as he looked at the teacher. He gulped once before finding for words to say. "Y-Your welcome." Kai said bowing his head and then looking back at the teacher who chuckled slightly.

"Have a good lunch." Saga said messing with Kai's hair on the top of his head and turned his back to leave while chuckling.

Kai's cheeks blushed a little and a small smirk appeared on his lips. He bit his lip and looked down before gathering his pens and notebooks. He just kept thinking...

.:.:.:.:.:.  
>`:`:`:`<p>

"Oy.. Roro." A blond boy called for Hiroto in the hall. He and a black haired boy jogged after him.

"What?" he asked looking at him annoyed. "Wait, where have you been?" he asked frowning.

"Messing with a kid." the blond said and shrugged.

"Shut up!" the black haired boy mumbled to the blonde.

"What kid?" Hiroto asked curious.

"A new student." the blonde answered ignoring the black haired boy's 'shut up's.

"What new kid?"

"No new kid." the black haired boy answered.

"Hey, Tora, I want to know!" Hiroto said looking back at the blonde. "Reita, speak!"

Reita opened his mouth to answer.

"Reita shut up!" Tora ordered him.

Hiroto glanced at Tora. "What are you hiding?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Tora lied.

"Reita tell me what happened!" Hiroto asked Reita, looking back at him annoyed.

"No!" Tora said with the same tone.

"Tora. Don't you dare to mess with me." Hiroto warned as he started getting sick and tired of the conversation that had no end.

Tora gazed at Reita waiting to see what he would do.

"Reita?" Hiroto asked.

"A new guy. We don't know his name but that Byou guy found us again."

Tora sighed annoyed and looked away.

"Byou again? Damn! He acts like a hero all the freaking time! I hate him." Hiroto said angrily. "If you ever find him again, beat him up." he ordered the other two ones.

"But we might get expelled." Tora said confused.

"I don't care about it." Hiroto hissed before turning and leaving.

"Damn! I'm so freaking out with Hiroto!" Tora said angrily and kicked the wall. "I will beat him up!"

"Hey, don't say that. You never know what he will do if he hears you saying that." Reita tried to calm him down.

"He can kiss my ass." Tora said leaving.

Reita sighed and then fallowed Tora after a good while.

.:.:.:.:.:.  
>`:`:`:`<p>

"Nao! Ruki!" Shou yelled and waved his hands over his head.

2 boys looked at his direction and sighed. Shou always acted like a child... The both of them walked to Shou, Uruha and Jin.

"Hey, Ruki. Do you recognize this guy?" Shou asked pointing at Uruha.

Ruki rolled his eyes. "Duh..! Of course I do. He's the new guy, Uruha." he said the obvious.

Nao stared at Uruha and smiled. "That face... Uruha... Same class... New student..." he mumbled thoughtful. "Uru?" he asked and Uruha nodded smiling. "Uru!" Nao said louder and hugged his friend. "God! I missed you! I though I would never see you again!" He said hugging tightly his friend.

"Nah, how can I leave ya?" Uruha asked chuckling after pulling away from their hug.

"You know him?" Ruki frowned and looked at Nao confused.

Nao and Shou sighed. "You're blond and stupid. 2 in one." Shou joked.

"You know him too." Nao said looking at Ruki with a smile.

"I do?" Ruki said confused pointing at himself. He looked again at Uruha. "Hey, are you a costumer at the cafe I work?" he asked confused as Uruha's face did not remind him anything.

"God! Ruki!" Shou whined. "Put your little head of yours to work!" Shou complained.

Ruki glanced at Shou and then at Uruha. "You look like someone I knew..." he said thoughtful.

"Damn! That's Uru-chan! Our best friend, damn it!" Shou complained at Ruki's stupidity.

"Whaaa?" Ruki asked looking surprised at Uruha. "Really?" he asked smiling. Uruha nodded and returned a smile at him. Ruki hugged him. "Now I got it."

"Took you too long.." Shou complained and rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you again." Uruha said to both Nao and Ruki.

"Hey, you should come today with us at work. On weekdays there isn't many costumers and we can spend time talking." Ruki said excited.

"Actually, you mean we will hear you talking..." Shou complained again as Ruki tended to talk a lot.

"Meanie." Ruki said glancing at Shou and then back at Uruha. "So? Will you come? Pretty please?" he begged with a pair of puppy eyes.

"Ok, I will."Uruha said chuckling.

"Then that's today's schedule!" Ruki announced. "We'll have so much fun!"

"Yay..!" Shou said with a fake excitement that made everyone laugh.

"I'm still starving tho." Shou said and left. Everyone chuckled again.

.:.:.:.:.:.  
>`:`:`:`<p>

Kazuki walked down the hall side by side with Manabu, looking around for their missing friend. "Byou!" Kazuki shouted looking around.

"Where did he go?" Manabu asked sounding annoyed. After all, they had been searching for more than 20 minutes now.

"We did check on the roof, right?" Kazuki asked as he didn't remember.

"Yeah. And he wasn't there."

"I hope Hiroto and his gang did not find him alone or he'll be busted.."

"I know. Byou just keeps getting involved with them. One day he'll get what he deserves."

Kazuki nodded. "Byou?" he shouted again but no answer. "Maybe he got up now." he said skeptically.

"Maybe he did. Let's look again."

Manabu and Kazuki headed up to the roof.

.:.:.:.:.:.  
>`:`:`:`<p>

Uruha stood up from his seat. "I have to go get some stuff and I'll meet up with you out." he said with a smile and took his way down the hall to his locker. He was going to go to the cafe where Ruki, Jin and Shou worked at. But before that, he needed to get some books.

He walked to his locker and opened it. He took a few books in hand and pulled a back bag out and over his shoulder. He closed the locker and headed to the school's door.

"Well, well, well..." Uruha heard a voice that made him scared and anxious. "We meet again..."

Uruha sped up his walk, terrified that they would catch him.

"Oh, that's just rude."

"Ahh!" Uruha shouted startled when a hand pushed him against the wall. His books fell on the floor with a few notes slipping from them. Uruha raised his gaze and looked at the blonde boy with terrified eyes.

"Shh.." Tora said and put a finger over Uruha's lips. "Don't be so noisy." he said playfully.

Uruha looked at him scared.

"We won't do anything that will hurt you. Oh, wait. That was a lie." Tora kept talking and chuckled once. "You stupid freak!" he yelled and punched Uruha again in the stomach.

Uruha was forced to couch out all the air. He hugged his hands around his stomach and felt tears forming in his eyes. How much could he bear?

"You idiot! Why did you come?" Tora kept shouting angrily.

Uruha was confused but still felt hurt by Tora's words.

Tora hold Uruha by the collar. "You freak! Leave this school now! Don't you dare walk through these doors tomorrow or you'll be dead!" Tora said in Uruha's face. "And I mean it!"

Uruha gulped afraid of the two of them. He closed his eyes tightly to hold his tears back.

Tora shook Uruha by his grib. "Look at me! Pay attention when I talk to you!"

Uruha opened his eyes and looked at him. A tear fell from his eyes, soon fallowed by a few others.

Tora frowned angrily and threw Uruha back to the wall with strength. Uruha hit the wall and slipped down against it. His back hurt now too.

Tora kneeled in front of Uruha and pulled his head up by the hair so Uruha would face him. Tears were sliding down Uruha's face. Tora looked at him with a disgusted expression and punched Uruha again, at the same spot as the previous 3 times. Uruha bended but Tora pulled his head back up by the hair.

"If I see you again, I'll make you wish you have never been born." Tora said angrily and pushed Uruha's head to the side by the hair and stood up. Uruha fell in his side by Tora's push.

"This should teach you a lesson." Tora looked down at Uruha with a disgusted look.

Uruha lied there, on his side, crying as his back and stomach hurt. He didn't mind the cold floor, it was the last thing he would care about right now.

Tora kicked Uruha at the stomach without any hesitation and Uruha couched out some blood. Uruha closed his eyes, too weak to keep them open.

"Hey!" a far voice was heard but Uruha barely noticed it.

"Byou. We've been looking for you." Tora smirked. What was better luck than finding Byou now?

Byou walked to the scene and noticed the lieing weak body on the floor. He stared back at Tora and Reita. "I thought I told you to leave him alone already." he said angrily, ordering them.

"No way." Tora stood up to his ground. "We were ordered by Hiroto."

"Ha! To do what?" Byou asked in disbelief.

"To beat you up." Tora said and smirked.

"Well then, try and do that." Byou challenged them. "You know my gang will be here in no minute and all the three of us know that we have more power than you."

"Then, an attempt won't be bad." Tora smirked again, not minding. He just wanted to punch that little blond idiot that was also called Byou.

"Tora, you are playing with yourself and your luck. I won't hold back if this ends up like last time. No more mr. good Byou for you nor Reita and Hiroto."

Tora seemed speechless. After all, what could he say when Byou was right? His mind started to work. "This is not over, Byou!" he finally said angrily and walked away, closely fallowed by Reita.

Byou sighed in relief and looked down at Uruha's peaceful face- he had fallen asleep. He kneeled next to him and shoved some hair out of Uruha's face. "Poor guy.." he mumbled and started gathering Uruha's books and notes. Byou saw the boy's name written on the notebook. "Uruha, huh?" he asked and glanced at him over his shoulder. He smiled and hold the books in his hand. He turned to Uruha and lifted his half body, placing Uruha's head on his laps to put the books in Uruha's bag.

"What the...?" Byou heard a confused and shocked voice a little far away. Byou looked up and saw 3 boys standing at the hall, staring at him and Uruha.

Byou looked down and then back at them after thinking how this might look from the boys' angle of view. "Emm... Hiroto's gang beat him and he is sleeping. He is tired."

"And why should we believe you?" Shou asked.

"You little freak! Get away from him!" Ruki said angrily walking to him while lifting his blouse's sleeves.

"I did nothing. I swear!" Byou said looking at Ruki.

"Liar! Then why would you help someone? Ah!" Ruki said and then looked shocked ta Byou. "Were you going to rape our little Uru?" he asked making plans.

"Ruki, you're paranoid." Sou said holding back Ruki by the hand since if Ruki got in fight with Byou, he would just end up fainted.

Nao ignored all of them and ran to sit next to Byou. Byou pulled Uruha, placing his head on Nao's laps so he would stand up. "Look Ruki. I don't care if you believe me or not. I honestly don't but, you really should stop blaming me and take care if your hurt friend." Byou said annoyed and just turned to leave.

Ruki fallowed him with his gaze with narrowed eyes and then looked down at Uruha and Nao. "He'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, he will. He will just hurt for a while." Nao said.

"I'll carry him." Shou said letting go of Ruki and placing his hands under Uruha to lift him in his arms.

.:.:.:.:.:.  
>`:`:`:`<p> 


End file.
